All We Have Is Each Other
by Not Short. Just Fun Sized
Summary: Oneshot: They were siblings and they had each others back, no matter the cost. Features Ed, Al, and an OC sibling from birth to the present.


Title: All We Have Is Each Other.

Summary: They were siblings and they had each others back, no matter the cost. Features Ed, Al, and an OC sibling from birth to the present.

Word Count: 2,038.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Al, or any other characters from FMA. If I did, there would probably be a spin-off about the homunculi. I do own Rinna Elric, however. Oh, and I used some dialouge from Episode 3 of FMA, so I guess I owe so thanks to whoever wrote it. **

Golden eyes.

That's what stared back at Trisha Elric on that cold February night. A boy, the doctor had said, with golden eyes and golden hair, just his father. He was everything she could've imagined in a son.

"Edward," She smiled weakly. "That's your name. Edward Elric."

The boy seemed to like it, giving off a pleased look.

Gray eyes.

That's what stared at Hohenheim Elric on that same, cold February night. A girl, the doctor had said, to be the younger twin of the boy. They looked completely different, however: she had her mother's gray eyes, but her hair was a mix of the two, the blonde streaks in the dark brown locks.

"What should I name you?" He asked the sleeping baby as she shivered. "Something unique…something like…Rinna. You're cold aren't you?"

The baby shivered again, blinking her gray eyes in confusion.

"Honey," Trisha called him, "You should put the blanket on her. You don't want her to get sick."

He was once again in his own world, but did as his wife said.

"_Will she be like me?" _He wondered, "_No, that's stupid. She'll probably be more like her mother. She already looks the part. It'll be her brother. Her brother will be a great alchemist someday."_

* * *

Ages: 6 and 5.

"Mommy, look!" Rinna giggled, running inside to her mother folding clothes. "Look what Ed and Al made for me!"

Trisha looked up to see her daughter holding a small cloth doll, and she was hugging it tightly. "I'm going to name it Trisha, like you Mommy!"

The brunette was still in shock. How could her sons use alchemy at such a young age? Maybe they really did take after their father, speaking of whom had left them a few months earlier. Ed seemed a little resentful, and Al was a little hopeful he'd come back, but Rinna took it the hardest. She spent a lot of time with him when he allowed it.

She looked up to say something, but the little girl was already gone.

"I think Mommy liked it!" She smiled, not looking up from the toy. "I named it Trisha!"

The two boys were too busy fighting to hear her. "No! She's my best friend! I saw her first!"

"Well she likes me more!"

She finally looked up to see them tumble down the small hill, still arguing just as Winry walked up.

"What are they fighting for?" She asked.

Rinna shrugged. "I think it's one of us."

"Boys," Winry shook her head. "They're so stupid."

"Very, VERY stupid." Rinna laughed, and the two girls walked off as the brothers continued to fight.

Later, at dinner, the boys had another surprise. "Mom, we made you something!"

She smiled as they handed her a small metal horse. "It's nice boys, but how did you do it?"

"Alchemy!" Ed exclaimed, "I found some of Dad's stuff and we figured it out!"

"Oh," Her smile fumbled, "Oh."

"I can do alchemy too, Mom!" Rinna drew a small circle on the floor with her chalk, then touched it. "Well, kind of."

Trisha laughed, "That's great, honey."

"Can I say grace?" Rinna asked, and her mother nodded. "Okay, God, can you bless our food and make sure that our dad comes back soon? We miss him alot. But uh, yea, make our food really good, and fill us up. Amen."

"Would you stop saying that same dumb prayer," Ed shoveled the food in his mouth. "He's not gonna come back."

"Ed, don't talk with your mouth full." Trisha scolded.

"Shut up, Ed!" Rinna ate her food as well, "You don't know!"

"Neither do you!"

"Both of you stop it right now. You're setting a bad example for Alphonse." Trisha warned.

"Yes ma'm," They both mumbled.

"And drink your milk, Edward."

He mumbled something under his breath, "Speak up."

"I said I don't wanna."

Rinna grinned, "Milk makes you grow big and strong and then you can marry Winry."

"WHAT! I DON'T WANNA MARRY WINRY!"

"Yes you do," She smirked triumphantly, "I saw you and Al fighting about it earlier."

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

AGES: 10, 9.

"Ed, I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe it's forbidden for a reason!" Rinna paced against the basement floor as her brothers started drawing a huge transmutation circle.

"Shut up and help us!" He said, "This might bring Mom back!"

Ever since the untimely death of their mother, the kids had mostly been to themselves. Their father had run off before she died, and no one had seen him since then. Most of them blamed him for Trisha's death. Pinako usually watched over the kids whenever Ed allowed her to, because he seemed to think they could live on their own and take care of each other. Really, he just wanted privacy so he and Al could figure out how to do Human Transmutation.

"What if it doesn't?" Rinna questioned.

Ed just glared at her. "Fine, just go play with Winry or something. We don't need your help!"

"Oh yeah?" She yelled, grabbing a piece of chalk, "Too bad!"

The circle became finished a lot quicker that way. "_35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of caustic lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, and 3 grams of silicon."_

_"_And trace amounts a 15 other elements." Ed smiled, "Yeah, that's everything. The physical ingredients of the human body. Now, if we can just put together a soul, we should be able to call Mom back from the other side."

"Edward, are you sure about-"

"Of course." He cut off his twin, "Don't chicken out now."

"But brother," Alphonse said, "No one's every done this right. I mean, alchemy is equivelent exchange. The body contents sound simple enough, but what about the soul? What could we possibly offer?"

"Just hold out your finger, okay?" The two sibling did as told, as Ed slit his own finger, then theirs. Rinna cringed a bit, but was still in.

"What's a soul, really?" They held out their fingers, letting the blood drop on the ashes. "When you take out the myth, it's just a spark that starts life. This is our blood, from her blood. That's a fair trade."

The rain poured outside as they started the transmutation. _It's working_, Ed thought as the basement lit up. _We're going to have our mom back!_

But the colors grew dark, and things started flying around the room.

"Brother," Al whimpered, "Something's going wrong here."

"I don't wanna do this anymore..." Rinna cried.

Al's scream made Ed jump, and he turned to see his brother disappearing. "Al!"

He reached out for his brother, but he couldn't move. Something was taking his leg.

"Ed!" Rinna cried, her arm doing the same, "You have to stop it!"

Edward starting panicking, "I don't know what to do anymore!"

"EDWARD!" Alphonse cried, "RINNA! BROTHER! PLEASE!"

"No, Al!" Ed reached for his brother's hand, but Al disappeared, Rinna sobbing in her spot.

"Edward, you have to do something..." She trembled, lying on one side. "Hurry..."

"I know, I'm trying!" Ed wiped back tears, spotting the armor lying beside him. He used his own spilled blood, "Take my arm, Take my leg, take my body, I don't care! I need my little brother back! Please, give him back!"

Rinna gasped, slowly pulling herself over to her brother as Ed's other arm disappeared, and he struggled to sit up. "No!"

...

"Brother?" Al heard the metal creak, "What is this?"

Ed was trembling now, "I-I'm sorry, Al, Rinna. T-This is my fault..."

"Brother!" Al got up and made his way over. "What happened to you, Nii-san? Onee-San? And me?"

"There wasn't much time...I used my right arm as material as a transmutation...all I could manage was attach your spirit to the armor in the corner."

She didn't have much energy, but she had enough to lift her one arm and hit her older brother lightly on the face. "We didn't even get Mom back...all the theories and equations...they were wrong."

He winced, "It wasn't the math, idiot. It was us."

"That doesn't matter now," Alphonse took his older sibling in his arms. "We're all each other have now. Now let's get you guys some help."

* * *

AGES: 17, 16.

"We got your reports, Mustang." Rinna and Ed both dropped their papers on the desk. "Now we'll just wait 2-6 week for them to be read."

Mustang glared at the younger Elric as she gave him a I-don't-care look. "Alright, you're free to leave."

"What! We walked all the way here with that crap and you didn't want anything! You could have at least waited for something interesting!" Ed complained.

"Guys, let's just go. We're wasting time." Al sighed, opening the door. "Have a nice day, Colonel Mustang."

After the failed transmutation, Ed and Rinna both got auto-mail replacements from the Rockbells. They grew up a little each day, and their features started to come in, Ed's hair growing long enough to put in a braid, and Rinna's just as long, with fewer gold streaks. Soon after healing, they practiced fighting before accepting a job as State Alchemists in the Military. They were the youngest to ever do so, and easily grew into their titles, the "Fullmetal" Alchemist and the "Half-Metal" Alchemist. The siblings remained close, refusing to go anywhere without the others, and vice verse. They also swore to spend every second they could looking for the Philosopher's Stone to gain their bodies back.

Not even 10 minutes out in the city and they were bothered by the homunculi.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Fullmetal Shorty?" Envy smirked, coming out of the alley with Lust and Gluttony. "Almost couldn't see you without that coat."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE HAS TO WEAR BRIGHT COLORS TO BE SEEN?" Ah, yes, another acquired trait: short rants. They had become Ed's specialty, coming up with them right on the spot if anyone dared to call him short, small, or anything of that nature.

"You." Envy said with a smirk.

"Come on Envy, we don't have time today." Lust called.

Don't worry, this will only take a second!" He charged towards Ed, changing his arm into a blade but was cut off by Rinna jumping in front, her auto-mail arm in blade form. The two fought for a moment before Envy spotted something in her pocket. "Hey, what's this?"

He snatched the doll from her pocket, "Aww, the Half-Metal Midget plays with dolls, still!"

"Give it back!" The two metals clashed, repeatedly until a high hit cut her right under the eye, and the doll was dropped.

"Ah..." She winced, and grabbed the fallen doll. Edward had already jumped in her place, swinging his b mercifully.

"Don't touch my sister!" He yelled, stabbing Envy in the chest. "Or I'll kill you, for real!"

Envy smirked, "It'll take you over 1,000 times."

"Make it 999." Ed stabbed him where his heart should have been. Envy died for a second, but his body cleaned the wound quickly as it had formed, kicking Edward backwards before leaping away to catch up with the others.

"Damn it!" Ed yelled. "I'm going to kill him, one of these days."

Rinna laughed, the blood drying under her eye. "Don't you mean we, Nii-san? If you're killing him, we'll do it together."

"That's nasty," He wiped away some of the blood, "You should bring napkins with you, or a band-aid."

"Sorry, didn't know I was going to get cut." She shrugged, swatting his hand away. "It'll be a beauty scar by tomorrow."

He took the raggedy doll out of her hand, "I thought we burnt this with the house?"

"I managed to save it." She smiled. "Some things hold too strong a memory. Besides, this was your first successful attempt at alchemy. Mine's mostly invisible, so I'd rather keep this than one of mine."

Edward shook his head as he spotted Al crouching by something, "Al, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" He jumped up quickly, spinning to face his older siblings.

Rinna laughed as Ed spoke, "You've got a kitten don't you?"

Alphonse sighed, spotting the hanging tail out of his armor. "Oh, nii-san, it's just so cute!" He took it out to prove his point, "I mean, can you resist this face?"

"Yes, I can." He said as they started walking again. "Now put it down."

"Oh, brother!"

"No, Al!"

"Rinna?"

"Sorry, you know I can't go against him."

"Please! Just this once!"

"No, Al! Put it down!"

"You only hate it since it needs milk, that's why!"

"WE'RE NOT KEEPING A CAT!"

**~FIN**

**Hehe, just had to end it with a little humor. So, what do you guys think? I'm going to write more stories with the Elric siblings, so I need your opinions! Also, I'm in the process of writing a baby story with just the brothers, like one day they find a random 2 year old on their door step and start raising her coz they don't know what else to do (and Al really wants to keep her), so would you read something like that? Thanks, feedback would be awesome!**


End file.
